The dragonmier and the soul reaper
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: This is a short love story with Shuhei


Name: Ayame Drangonmier Kind: Vizard Clan: Ancient Dragonmier clan (made up)  
>Age: looks about in her early 20's Zanpakto: The heaven and hell zanpaaktos(made up)<br>Family: Mother- deceased Father- deceased Alex(little brother)- deceased Soonya(big sister- deceased History: The Dragonmier Clan is an acient and powerful clan in the soul society. Each clan member is a wielder of a dragon, the dragon is locked inside the Dragonmier member and they are the only ones who can control them. The only other person that can control each and every dragon is the chosen Drangonmier. Once every 1000 years a Drangonmier is chosen. What makes the Dragonmier clan so powerful is not only can they control a dragon but they are all the most fastest soul reapers in the entire soul society, and they have hodden powers. On Ayames 11th brithday her whole family was masacred in front of her by a soul reaper, which is now why she resents them. The soul reaper killed them in front of her to unlock Ayames hidden powers since she is the chosen dragonmier.

Name: Shuheo Hisagi Kind: Soul reaper, lieutenant of squad 9

Story Start:  
>It's been a long time since I've been in the soul society, haven't been here in almost 150 years. But here I am, here in the soul society, now standing over my families grave "Mother, Father, Alex, Soonya, I know its been a long time since I last visited you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to visit again, but for a long time I lost my way and I couldn't come to the reality that you all are really gone. I miss you are greatly and wish that you were still here, but I can't change the past. But like father always said what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I love you all and I promise that I'll visit more often now that I'm back again." As I put the flowers down on the graves I couldn't help but remember all the good times we had. All of a sudden I noticed a presence behind me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" it was a mans voice. I began to stand up and said while facing them "My my so many questions," as I finished facing them I noticed that there were 4 of them, all male. I studied them closely waiting for one of them to make a move or try something stupid. " I asked you a question, now answer them," I looked at the one who spoke, he has purpleish spiky hair, 3 scars on the left side of his face and a 69 tattoo on the other side 'my hes cute isnt he' I thought as I smirked at him. "And if I don't answer, are you going to force the answers out of me?" "I'll force them out of you woman," I turned to the one that stepped forward and said that. 'How reckless is this man, jumping into a battle without knowing his opponent first, obviously he likes to fight and get to know them later' "Ikkaku you shouldn't be jumping into things. This woman may be pretty and seem harmless, but I get the feeling that shes stronger then shes allowing us to realize." "Yumichika shut the Fuck up, who cares if shes strong or not. Either way ill force the answers out of her." 'Hmm so the bald guys name is Ikkaku and the other one with the feathers on this face is Yumichika, good to know.' "Both of you shut up, this is no time to be fighting amongst one another," "Ibas right both of you knock it off." Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't listen to either one of them, they kept going at it, I couldn't help but laugh at the idoits. I turned towards the 2 other men, the 2 that arint stupid to be fighting amongst an emeny. I noticed that they were talking amongst themselves, probably planning their next move I gather. "What should we do about the woman Shuhei," "We first must find out who she is and why she is here," "Right." 'So the one with the glasses name is Iba and the other one is Shuhei huh'. I noticed that the guy named Shuhei never took is eyes off of me, observing me most likely...<p>

Shuheis P.O.V.  
>I couldn't help but stare at the her, just something about her. Yumichikas was right she is very pretty, but that doesn't mean that she is any less of a threat right now. I noticed somethings behind her, as I lowed my eyes to look I noticed that they were tombstones, people were buried here. The only werid thing about them were that they didn't have any names on them just the dates, I wonder why though. Then I noticed that there were flowers on the grave, as I looked up at her I wondered if she knew the people buried here. "Who are you visiting," I couldn't help myself when I said that. "What makes you think I'm visiting anyone," she said to me in the angel like voice of hers. 'Her voice is so soft, so gentle, yet theres something else, but what' i thought. "Theres tombstones behind you with flowers on them. I noticed when we got here that you were putting them on the graves," "Even if i was visiting someone why would you even care." "I was just curious to know if you knew them or not, that is all," " Curiousity can end up be fatel to the person." All of a sudden out of nowhere i saw Ikkaku charge at the woman, "Was that a challenge." She dodged his blow, with much ease i might add. "Last time i checked this conversation didnt invovle you," " Ahaha who cares who it invovles, its just the matter of who ends it," Ikkaku said. "PSH," she turned her head, " I dont have time for this," she said as she turned her backs towards us. "Where do you think your going," Ikkaku yelled after her, "As if thats any of your business," and then she was gone, no trace left of her spiritual pressure, as if she was never there. "DAMIT" Ikkaku yelled, -sigghh- 'idiot' i thought, "Lets go you guys, i cant snense her anywhere, so theres no point in standing around," Iba said. I heard Ikkakus voice, but i wasnt paying attention as i walked over to the graves 'Who is she, where'd she come from, who are the people that she came to visit, and most importantly will i ever see her agian' "SHUHEI, EARTH TO SHUHEI," yelled Ikkaku as he waved his hand in front of my face. I turned and glared at him "Your kinda annoying Ikkaku," "What'd you say, why i ot-" i interrupted him "Lets go," i said as i flash stepped towards the soul society. "Hey wait, get back here Shuhei, i wasnt done talking," Ikkaku yelled as they followed after me. I didnt pay attention to them again, all that was on my mind was her, and who she is.<br>-Next Day-

Ayames P.O.V.  
>As i woke up i couldnt help but think about that soul reaper Shuhei. After i got up and got ready fer the day i left my house and started to wonder around. 'Why cant i stop thinking about him, why do i wanna see him again, UGH' i was yelling in my head at myself for being attracted to a damn soul reaper, they are reason my family is dead. "So i found you,"I stiffened as i snapped out of my lecture to myself. I turned around and seen the guy that i was thinking about 'oh great i was so deep in thought lecturing myself that i didnt even notice his presence,' "What the hell do you want," "Well i was doing my routine rounds here when i noticed you walking," I glared at him and said "Then why dont you contuine your rounds instead of following me around, creeper," Shuhei let out a sigh and said " I wasnt following you to be a creeper. I was following you because you never answered my questions from yesterday." "Why do you want them answered so badly, i aint that intreseting," i said. He looked me straight in the eyes 'wow hes got some pretty guy' i thought, "I want them answered because i have never seen you around here before, and i dont know if you are a threat to the soul society or not," "Psh, if i was a threat i think i would have done something by now, but i havent," I said, " I dont truely know that or not," he said. I contuined to stare at him "Fine what do i get if i answer them," "you get your freedom," he said. I couldnt help but laugh at that. " Can you just answer them," he said, i noticed that he was getting a little frustrated with me now. "Fine ill answer yours if you answer some of mine, deal." "Deal," " then follow me." We started walking towards this cafe that i found the other day while wondering around.<p>

Shuheis P.O.V.  
>As we walked toward the cafe that she was taking us to i couldnt help but stare at her. The way her long brown hair sways back and forth, the way she walks, " You know staring is very rude," she said in that beautiful voice of hers. "Huh.. oh im sorry. I didnt mean to," "whatever, anyways we're here." 'wow i didnt even notice that we were already here -sigghhh- i need to pay attention more, instead of staring'. After the lady took our orders, i didnt waste no time getting to the point, "Who are you," i asked. "i see that you dont waste time getting to the point, eh," "just answer my question." "fine, my name is Ayame," 'so her names Ayame, it fits her' "Why are you here," i asked "Im here to find someone," Ayame said. "find who?" "just someone," -sigghh- "Ayame listen i aint here to hurt you, and i aint here to turn you in or tell anyone anything. All i am here for is find out if you are a threat to the soul soicety or not." She looked up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. "Im here to find the killer of my family," I stiffened with wide eyes 'are those the people that she was visiting yesterday' "You want revenge, is that what your looking for when you find this person," i asked. "Yes i want revenge, but im also looking for answers," she said, "What kind of answers?" As i asked her that, she looked me straight in the eyes 'her eyes dont have the gentleness that i saw in them yesterday. This time there kinda cold. I guess theres alot more then i realized with everything' "That is for me to know, i dont mean to be rude here, but my families death isnt something that i like to talk about, let alone remember, understood." "Fine, i understand." as i contiuned to look in her eyes i noticed that she was on the verge of breaking. 'Why do i feel the need to go comfort her and hold her, telling her things will be okay. I mean i just met her yesterday and i already feel the need to protect her, never letting anything to put that coldeness in her eyes, that hurt' "Anything else you wanna ask," Ayame asked.<p>

Ayames P.O.V.  
>'Why is he staring at me like that, yeah his eyes have pity in them from what i just told him, but theres something more than that, but what' "Where'd you come from," he asked. "I grew up here, but i lefted for sometime," i said "why'd you leave" he asked. "Honestly i left because i lost my way after my families murder, i didnt want to come to the reality that they were really gone. I just couldnt stand the thought of being alone," I put my head down and started to stare at the cup of tea in my hands, i didnt want to start crying in front of him. "Im sorry, i didnt mean to make you upset," Shuhei said with concern, "No its alright, i know you didnt mean to. After all you didnt know," i said. -sigghh- "Well i guess i dont have any more questions for you at the moment," he said. " Fine then i guess its my turn. Lets start off with you telling me who you are exactly," i asked. "Well my names Shuhei Hisagi, im the lieutenant of sqaud 9," "Lieutenant, hmm intreseting." i said. "why is that so intreseting?" Shuhei asked, "Huh.. sorry i didnt mean to say that out loud, but i cant explain why it is, it just is. Speaking of which, who is your captain?" i asked him. "His name is Kaname Tousen, why do you ask?" I stiffened 'so Kensei isnt the captain anymore, and that traitor is leading in his place, pathetic' " I was just curious, thats all." I said "Hmm, i see. Anymore questions for me?" Shuhei asked.<p>

Shuheis P.O.V I was sitting here waiting for her to ask me another question 'i wonder what she is thinking about'. "Shuhei why did you join the soul society?" she asked. "i joined because i wanted to serve the person who saved my life when i was a kid," "You mean Kensei Mugurama?" I stiffened when she asked me that 'did by chance she know him'. I looked at her, "did you know him?" i asked her, "Yes i did know him." "how'd you know him?" i asked. "We were friends," she said as she looked down at her tea again. 'i wonder if they were more than friends' i felt kinda jealous towards him, thinking about him having her and calling her his. 'Wait did i just say jealous, i mean she is beautiful and a strong willed person' "Shuhei!" 'and that angel like voice of hers' -SPLAT- "Huh, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! WHY'D YOU THROW A DUMPLING A ME AYAME!" " I have been calling your name for the past 5 minutes now and all you kept doing was stare at me, so i threw it at you to get your attention, damn." she said as she glared at me. "Oppiess, sorry about that i was kinda lost in thought there for a sec," i said. "And what were you so lost in thought about, hmm shuhei?" "Well, uhh... nothing just forget it -hehe- so anyways howd you know kensei?" 'stop blushing shuhei, just stop blushing, UGH'

Ayames P.O.V 'Aww hes blushing, how cute. I still wanna know what he was thinking about though, oh well' "Well you see we kinda grew up together, and we also went to the soul reaper academy together as well. We were really close, thats all." i said. 'Why is he so curious anyways' "Oh, i see." Shuhei said as he let out a sigh of relief, i stared at him with curiousity. Then i started laughing when i thought of him thinking that me and kensei were more then friends, and him being jealous. "Whats so funny," Shuhei asked, "huh.. oh nothing -giggle- just forget about it," i said as i notice him kinda glare at me "Well i guess we are done here,bye." I stood up and was walking out to leave when i notice someone grab me. When i turned around it was none other than Shuhei. "Something else you need?" i asked him. As he let go of my arm he asked "will i get to see you again?" I stared at him with confusion "Why would you wanna see me again?" "I.. well you see.. i.. i.." "im waiting Shuhei," "Well i wanna get to know you more, thats all." he said. 'did i hear him right' i thought as i stared at him stunned. "Why?" i asked him, "Because i find you intreseting." he said. "Well maybe you will, maybe you wont, who knows," i said. "I would like to Ayame," he said. I stared at him then looked in his eyes to see if he was kidding, he wasnt. "Alright you can see me again sometime," he smiled at me and said "im glad," i couldnt help but smile back at him 'his smile, its so comforting'

-Next Day-  
>I woke up with the sun in my eyes 'stupid annoying bright sun, i thought i shut the curtains last night' "Guess i didnt, oh well i guess i better get up and get ready for the day." -30 minutes later- "Finally finished. Now what to do today." I said as i walked out of my house, when i turned around to lock the door i noticed a letter on it "To Ayame" it read. I locked the door, grab the note and started walking off. As i was walking i opened the letter it read " Meet me at the cafe, my treat. -Shuhei" ' a lunch date huh, this could be inteseting' i thought as i started to head towards the cafe. As i was walking i started to get nervous and get butterflies in my stomach 'stupid nerves, stupied butterflies, i dont even know why im acting like this its not like i like shuhei, do i?' The whole walk there i was debating in my head weather or not i liked him or not. As i entered the cafe, i noticed he wasnt alone ' oh goody more soul reapers' -uggh-<p>

Shuheis P.O.V I sensed her as she entered the cafe ' i hop shes not mad that i brought people along with me'. "Hey there shuhei," Ayame said. "Hey, have a sit," i said as i scooted over. As she sat beside me i noticed that everyone stopped talking and was staring at her, "Guys this is Ayame, she will be joining us for lunch." "Wait one second, aint you that woman from the other day that Ikkaku was telling me about." said Izuru. She turned her head towards him "Yes that was me." she said, "Oh well its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Izuru Kira, lietenant of squad 3." Izuru said. "And my names Rangiku Masamoto, lietenant of squad 10. And might i add you really are as pretty as Shuhei said you were-giggle-," I began to choke on my tea 'i cant believe she just said that' "Rangiku" "What i was just saying." I looked at Ayame and said "Sorry about that," 'is she blushing or am i imaging it'. "Uh.. thats okay," "Oi, dont forget about me," I noticed that Renji was walking towards us, he held out his hand and said "Hi, im Renji im the lieutenant of squad 6," Ayame shook his hand and said its nice to meet you. Renji leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear, then she started laughing at whatever he said and said to him "I might consider it." "Consider what," i asked, they both looked at me and said nothing "Fine dont tell me," I said as i took a sip of my drink 'wonder what he said to her, i guess ill ask her later'. -1 HOUR LATER- We all had finished eating and was getting up to pay our bills so that we can go. "Hey Ayame, maybe one night you could come drink with us, itll be fun." Rangiku said to her. "Sure thing," "Awesome, well i guess ill see you around. I have to leave before my captain finds me and yells at me for not finishing my work -giggle-," "BYE," everyone said as Rangiku left. "Ya i gotta go to. It was nice to finally meet you Ayame," Izuru said. "Bye Izuru, ill see you around sometime." Ayame said as Izuru left. "Well i guess i better get going as well, got some work to do. Bye Shuhei, bye Ayame." "bye Renji" we both said. "Oh and Ayame dont forget what i said okay," -giggle- "I wont, see ya Renji," "later you two." 'It seems that everyone likes Ayame, thats good'i thought as we walked out of the cafe and just started to walk around talking about things. "What was renji talking about," i asked her, "Huh.. oh.. that. Well he said that if things dont go well with me and you that he was always avaliable." -giggle- "He said what now, why i outta beat his ass," 'i dont know why but what Renji said really got to me'. -HAHAHAHAHA- i turned around to see her holding her stomach laughing, "What exactly is so funny," i asked. She stopped laughing and looked at me "Thats not what Renji really said Shuhei," she said "okay now im confused," i said. She started to get closer to me, i felt my heart begin to speed up 'why is she getting closer' i thought, "What renji really said was for me to say that to you to see what your reaction would be." she said. "Why would he tell you to do that," i asked, she continued to get closer and closer, "Because he said you like me, and i didnt believe him so he told me to say that to you." she said "Oh.. umm" she was now inches from my face with a big smile on her face. "So do you like me shuhei,"  
>Ayames P.O.V As i stood inches from his face i asked him if he likes me 'i kinda hope that he says yes' "Umm..well you see.. uhhh.." -sigghhh- 'i guess he doesnt'. I stepped away from him and started to walk off 'oh well i guess' "Wait, where are you going," I heard him say as i kept walking "Anywhere" i said as i flash stepped towards the sakura tree by the lake nearby. I sat down once i reached the sakura tree 'man i am so stupid, why did i even ask him that, all he wants is to be friends' -UGHH- "Ayame" i stiffened 'great he followed me'. I stood up and said "Sorry didnt mean to ask you that, when you obviously dont like me. I guess ill just leave you alone." I started to walk off again, it kinda hurt knowing that he doesnt feel the same way i do. "Ayame stop, please." He said. I turned toward him when he said that "Yes?" i asked "You were right," he said. 'So he really doesnt like me, GREAT. and now here comes rejection', he began to step closer "You were right, i dont like you," he said as i lowered my head, i didnt want him to see what he was saying hurt. All of a sudden shuhei lifted my chin and made me look at him 'why' i thought. He was staring in my eyes while smiling at me, wait he was smiling at me, he was getting ready to reject me and he was smiling? "I cant like you," he said. "Why" i asked, he was now inches from my face "I cant like you, because im falling in love with you Ayame." I stiffened 'did he just say he was falling in love with me?' "Really!" i asked as i began to smile, "Yes really," then he kissed me.<br>Shuheis P.O.V 'Wow, so amazing' i thought as i felt goose bumps go down my entire body as i kissed her 'so soft, so gentle'. As we began to pull away i blurted out and said "Breathtaking," she started to laugh "That it was shuhei," 'oh her laugh, her beautiful laugh' i thought. I smiled at her and asked "Will you be mine?" "Of course, oh and shuhei," "Huh?" "im falling in love with you to," She said as she kissed me again.  
>-2 YEARS LATER-<br>Todays our 2 year aniversary, the day i plan of purposing to her. As i layed on my side having my elbow holding me up i was looking down at her, smiling. I noticed a piece of hair in her face and began to tuck it behind her ear when i noticed her eyes flutter open. "Good morning beautiful, i hope i didnt wake you," i said. She looked up at me and smiled "No you didnt," "Good" i said, "Shuhei shouldnt you be getting ready for that meeting of yours," "Oh shit, i forgot that was today. I better get ready," i said as i jumped out of bed and into the shower. -15 MINUTES LATER- i finsihed getting ready and was walking downstairs when i smelt bacon "Food" i said as i hurried downstairs. I entered the kicten and noticed her cooking eggs, i walked over towards her wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder "Smells good," i said. She giggled and said "It should be ready in a couple of minutes, why dont you get the table ready." "Sure thing" i said as i got the plates to set the table. -5 MINUTES LATER- as i was sitting at the table waiting for Ayame to finish cooking when i heard "Here you go". I looked up and saw her put the food down "Looks great babe". After i finished eating i began to do the dishes and clean up, after i finished i grabbed my lietenants patch and walked towards the door. I looked at Ayame and said "Dont forget out big date tonight," "i wont, promise" she said "Good, i will see you tonight. I love you." i said as i kissed her goodbye "I love you too." then i was gone, off to my meeting.  
>-LATER THAT NIGHT-<br>Ayames P.O.V I sat here waiting for shuhei to get her 'nice restraunt' i thought, when i noticed shuhei sit down. "You look stunning," he said "You look quite handsome yourself" -giggle-. -1 HOUR LATER-we had finished eating when i noticed the waiter putting desert down. "We didnt order any desert," I said. "No i did," Shuhei said. I looked at him and thought when did he order this i didnt even notice him do it. Then i noticed something written on the desert "Will you marry me" it said. I turned towards Shuhei stunned "oh my god" i said. "Ayame before you say anything, let me speak, okay?" I shook my head still to stunned to say anything else. "Ayame the first time i met you i couldnt keep my eyes off you, i couldnt help but notice how beautiful you when you ran off i couldnt help but think 'will i ever get to see her again'. Then the next say while i was doing my routines i noticed you walking, i noticed how stunning you really were with your long hair wrapping around your body and i thought 'wow i really need to get to know her'. So i followed you and we started to talk. The next day i lefted a note on your door asking you to come to lunch with me. i was thinking the whole time i was waiting 'is she really going to show, what if she doesnt' then i noticed that you walked in the cafe, i was so happy. Then after lunch you asked me if i liked you, i couldnt answer cause of the feeling i was getting when you were so close to me, i couldnt catch my breath. You walked off taking my silence as a rejection, so i followed you to the sakura tree. The place where we first kissed, the place where i told you that i was falling in love with you and the place where i asked you to be mine. Since then we've had a great life together, sure we had our fights but we always prevailed through them. I cant stand the thought of losing you, not waking up every morning to you, not hearing that angel like voice of yours, that breath taking smile, that beautiful laugh. I know that without you, i am nothing but an empty, shell like of a man. So i ask you, Ayame Dragonmier, will you marry me and be fine forever?" i couldnt help but cry as he finished. I stood up and looked down at him "Stand up shuhei" as he stood up i wipped my tears and smiled up at him and said "Of couse ill marry you, Shuhei Hisagi."  
>-4 YEARS LATER-<br>You and shuhei were married, with one kid named Zachary,with another on the way. The rest of what happens is up to you.. 


End file.
